Origin of Love
by NotSoNormal
Summary: A Catherine and Sara story. Can a weird case full of myths and legends bring the two CSI's together? A ff story. Rated M for later chapters. Dedicated to that special friend of mine :-


**This is written for someone special to me. It's their birthday (haha you're old now :-P) so here's you're present. I used something that you like as inspiration. I have no idea what I'm going to write...I'm just gonna go with the flow. So I apologise if it's not very good.**

"That was when the earth was still flat?"

Catherine chuckled as she tucked in the quilt around her daughter then she brushed her daughters hair away from her forehead and carried on the conversation, "Well Christopher Columbus only proved that it wasn't flat, I don't think that anyone thought the world was flat before him, he just proved it."

Lindsey's eyelids began to close as she stifled a yawn. Catherine got up from the side of the bed, taking this as the time to leave, she looked at how peaceful Lindsey was all tucked up in her bed and smiled. Catherine bent over the body to remove the book they had been reading from the little girls clutched hand.

"Thank Sara for the book," Lindsey said as Catherine went to walk out of her little girls room.

"I will baby now sleep, dream about clouds made of fire and mountains stretched up to the sky."

Catherine sank into her sofa, it wasn't often she was home at this hour. It had been Lindsey's 8th birthday. She looked around her messy living room, there was definitely evidence of children causing havoc. She smiled as she went over the day, there was nothing as innocent as a child's birthday. Of course all the night shift had popped round at some point to see Lindsey although she thought Greg had used that as an excuse just so he could get some jelly and ice cream! Although there was one face that was missing from her day, Sara Sidle didn't make an appearance. Catherine in her mind put it down to the fact Sara had done a double shift this morning so she must have been tired. Sara had kindly offered to carry on the case and interview a suspect so Catherine could get home to be there for Lindsey. When Catherine had gone back into her office Sara had left a wrapped up present on her desk with the name 'Lindsey' scribbled on the packaging. As soon as Catherine had told Lindsey it was from Sara she had unwrapped it faster than the speed of light. Catherine thought highly of Sara sometimes higher than even Grissom. Her dedication and her mind were amazing but the coldness she gave Catherine something made Of Sara wasn't to blame Catherine hadn't been at all accommodating to Sara at first and there had been other points in there relationship that weren't what you would describe as good. Catherine let out a sigh, then she noticed the book she had placed on the coffee table as she came out of Lindsey's room. It was quite an interesting book according to Lindsey but in Catherine's mind it had gave Lindsey too many questions about the big wide world. The title of the book was 'When folks roamed the earth.' Catherine had never seen anything like it, it was full of what people had discovered about the earth and various myths and legends accompanied by colourful illustrations. Lindsey had fallen in love with it the moment she had unwrapped it. Catherine thought it was a strange that Sara had picked it out. In all honesty she hadn't expected Sara to even get a present. She felt like it was a very personal gift from Sara. The present had told her more about Sara than she ever knew. Catherine then pulled out her cell to text Sara, she considered ringing her knowing it was her night off too but Catherine figured she was probably better. Catherine then made herself comfortable and opened the book but unfortunately in the Willow's household there was never a moment of peace and at that moment the doorbell decided to ring.

Catherine shuffled along to the door missing the tiny girls shoes in the middle of the floor on the way.

"Hey sis," the blonde woman said as she greeted Catherine, "I hate to be a pain but."

"I'm so glad you moved across the road," Catherine interrupted sarcasticly.

"No way from getting away from you're ugly mug for me now is there?" Nancy hit back, both with smiles graced upon their faces.

"How can I help my wonderful sister?"

"Well you see the thing is," Nancy started explaining about the dilemma of having no eggs for her son to take to school, Catherine already knew her sisters car was in for repair so it looked like a trip to the supermarket was in store for Catherine, "and I would have asked to take you're car but we're both over the limit after that wine, so Justin is staying with Jez and I could look after Lindsey while you erm," Nancy looked at Catherine pleading.

"As my nephews education depend on it, I'll see you in a hour," and as quick as that was said Catherine was out the door.

Catherine had just loaded in the paper bags into the back of the car. She made her way to the drivers side of the car when over the room something caught her eye. There stood outside a bar was a tall brunette smoking on a cigarette, it was indeed the one and only Sara Sidle. In the other hand was a cell phone that Sara was intently staring at. Catherine took a few minutes to observe her behaviour. It looked like Sara was texting but every so often she would look frustrated and lean back against the wall of the building. After a few minutes she hastly put the cell into her pocket and rubbed her hand on across her forehead as she looked at the floor. Catherine slowly made her way across the quiet street.

"Hey," Catherine said softly.

"Wow I didn't think I'd had that much to drink, I must have had like two like big rolling kegs," Sara laughed as she said this. Now Catherine had come closer to Sara she could tell Sara was having a little trouble standing.

"Sara, how much have you had?" It came out in Catherine's angry tone instead of the worried one that Catherine had hoped for.

"Catherine I'm not in the mood."

"I didn't mean," Catherine tried to explain but knew it would be hopeless, "Come on I'll give you a ride back."

Sara didn't have the energy to disagree so she found her body moving behind Catherine's even though her brain was screaming no.

"So you've had a good evening then." Catherine observed as Sara struggled with her seatbelt, eventually she clicked it in to place.

"I think I'm allowed to enjoy a couple of drinks on my birthday, when the spirit moves me and all that," Sara calmly said as she turned her head to the window so she could send out the signal to Catherine that she didn't want to talk.

Catherine's mind was in over drive, how did she know so little about the woman she shared life with daily? Catherine sighed, she knew Sara didn't want to talk so the best she could do would be to respect her wishes. Though Catherine felt bad, very bad deep down inside...

The whole gang were crowded into that little room called the break room, all of them messing around and joking apart from Sara who was sat furthest away with her nose in the paper.

"Come on man it's a sure bet!" Warrick exclaimed to Nick.

Nick was standing next to Warrick with that cheeky smile on his face, "Hold on, let me get this straight, you will buy everyone breakfast if you can put something in my left hand, the weak one that I can't in my right the strongest one?"

"That's right but if I succeed breakfast is on you!" Warrick was looking rather smug, he was pulling Nick in hook, line and sinker.

"That's impossible!" Greg said excitedly from over by the sink where he was stood next to the coffee waiting rather patiently only looking to see if it was ready every couple of seconds.

"I'm curious," announced Catherine who was sat at the table watching the banter between the two good friends.

"Curiousty killed the cat," Greg said with a wink which made Catherine laugh out loud. Sara smirked at the comment behind her newspaper.

"Are we on Nicky?" Warrick asked getting impatient.

Sara choose this moment to speak up without tearing her eyes away from the important article she wasn't reading, "Right elbow."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Sara. She felt their eyes on her so she just shrugged her shoulders.

Catherine chuckled and stood up to pat Nick on the shoulder who was there looking confused. Warrick let out an 'Aww man I had it in the bag.' Eventually it clicked in Nick's mind, he felt a blush creep on his checks but he still held a smile on his face and shook Warrick's hand. While Greg just blurted out, "I don't get it!" Which made everyone laugh, at this point Grissom entered the room.

"Assignments," he calmly said to give notice that the joking had to stop. Greg sloped off to his lab with his coffee and Nick and Warrick got given a dead body at a club called 'sin'.

"And what do I have?" Sara asked.

"You ladies have an assignment."

"And what have you paired us up this time on then Gil?" Catherine said as she gave a light yawn.

"They had two sets of arms."

"So two dead bodies?" Sara said as a rhetorical question.

"They had two sets of legs," Grissom replied.

Catherine repeated Sara's question but this time hoping for an answer, "So two dead bodies?"

"They had two faces peering into the valley of death." Both women sat there with frowns alike on their faces. Grissom held out the assignment slip and simply said, "You tell me."

After an exhausting six hours at the crime scene bagging up body parts the two women were stood in Doc Robbins coronary office. They had been there quite a while going through the body parts and trying to match them up and collecting DNA for Greg to match.

"So on to the last piece, a head, and what do you get out of one giant head?" Doc said as he walked over to the head. The two women stood there waiting for the next piece of the puzzle.

"Green gunk."

"Green gunk?" Sara inquired.

"Yes green gunk came out of the head, I've sent it to Hodges for tox screening," he explained.

Just then David interrupted the threesome, "Erm Doc, is it okay for the interns to come in so they could watch all around them," he asked while pointing to the body parts. Doc Robbins nodded his head and said to the ladies goodbye. Then Sara and Catherine exited the office and headed to see what other pieces they could find to fit this weird case. As they talked through the case, they walked past Grissom who was engaged in what looked like giving advice to Nick, "and while they read. Hold on Nick," Grissom said and then turned to Catherine and Sara, "Have you an update for me?"

Sara always held back and let Catherine speak in these situations, she didn't want to give Catherine any ammunition to use against here, "A lot of body pieces scattered around in a field, the only lead we've got at the moment is green gunk from a head. Waiting for DNA on the pieces. On our way to see Hodges right now."

Grissom gave direct orders, "Right go and see Hodges then go home."

"We've been told," Catherine joked to Sara. But Sara was a million miles away flipping through the folder of all the details so far. Catherine shook her head, Sara Sidle was so Sara Sidle! The women walked into Hodges lab, he was seated at a desk with a microscope on it, he smiled at them both and then said, "And they never knew nothing of love."

Catherine looked at Hodges confused. Hodges waved his hand between the two of them, "You two are so perfect for each other."

If it was possible Catherine looked even more confused while Sara tried to stick her head even further into the folder to stop anyone seeing the slightly pink tint to her cheeks.

"I agree," Greg waved from the doorway, "Hours of fantasy for me."

Hodges burst out laughing and then sighed, "I love my job. You two are so guliable. Greg is the only perv around here."

Sara laughed quietly, yeah right he wasn't a perv. Catherine walked over and mocked hit Hodges round the back of the head before asking, "What you got for us?"

"The green slime is just green slime. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sorry."

Sara sighed at this revelation. She hated being frustrated by cases where there was no clear way to move forward.

"However," both pairs of eyes turned to Hodges to continue, "What is different about this green slime is that there is small letters in it."

"Huh?" Catherine asked. Hodges pointed to the microscope which both Sara and Catherine peered down one at a time.

"It has tiny D's in it," confirmed Sara.

"Well done you know your alphabet," said the ever patronising Hodges.

"Maybe it's the beginning of a name? Or a place?" Catherine thought allowed.

Hodges coughed at this point. "I have a small inclining on what it is ladies. I will part of my knowledge for a small fee...say breakfast?"

"Just tell us Hodges, we haven't got time for you're games." Sara said annoyed by the creep.

"Ah but you have the time for these games. I think the D's stand for the game Dungeons and Dragons, its a board game which I have played a couple of times myself which I thoroughly enjoyed," Catherine rolled her eyes at Sara at this point and Sara turned to Hodges with her fake smile for him to continue, "Now in Dungeons and Dragons there is a green slime. The characteristic of the green slime is that it cannot move or attack, it feeds of vegetables, organic or metallic substances in an underground wall If it grows on a ceiling, however, it can sense if someone passes below, and drops onto them. Living creatures touched by a green slime eventually turn into green slime themselves. Green slime is vulnerable to light, heat, frost, and cure disease spells. Green slimes are mindless and cannot speak. A green slime will regrow if even the tiniest residue remains, and can germinate to form a full sized ooze again years later. In the Dungeons & Dragons universe, huge colonies of green slime exist deep beneath the earth. Does that help?"

"Well it's all we've got to go on! Thank you Hodges." Catherine said as Sara's mind was working overtime trying to figure where this all fitted in the puzzle.

"Fancy some breakfast Sara?" Catherine asked as they got into the locker room.

"No erm I've got some catching up to do on something," Sara said praying that Catherine took her answer and left it at that.

"Sara go home and don't think about the case, you need a distraction," just as Catherine was 'lecturing' Sara, Greg wandered in to the locker room smiling to himself, he strolled up to Sara and said into her ear, "It was before the origin of love," before Sara could question him Greg continued, "Guess who has a hot date this morning?"

"Would that be you by any chance rat boy?" Catherine said as she shut her locker ready to vacate the premises.

"Yes it would sweetheart," Greg winked at Catherine as she left.

Sara opened her locker to put her boots in that she had took out, Sara noticed a present wrapped in birthday paper. Sara opened the neat package, inside was a book called 'The origin of love.'

**There's another 3 or 4 chapters in this fic which I should get up pretty soon (However if it's not a good story then I won't!). Hope I didn't ruin one of your most inspirational songs (hopefully you can work it out ;-) ) Happy Birthday Babe x**


End file.
